


Yes, Daddy

by Poaxath



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Silver fox McTavish, Smut, Vacuum cleaner seller McTavish, Vaginal Fingering, babysitter rey, fortnite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poaxath/pseuds/Poaxath
Summary: Rey is Mr. William McTavish's babysitter. Unfortunately, she's also a sex addict and has been thinking about her boss for the better part of a year under his employment. The thing driving her fantasies, though, is that he could take care of her; he's the perfect daddy.





	Yes, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> For my waifu! I'm so glad you got converted to daddy kink (I happily take full credit for that), and I hope you enjoy this little ficlet thingy. Everybody needs a little daddy in their lives.

    Rey Johnson was trying her hardest to make sure everything was perfect for when he came home. He, meaning Mr. William McTavish, a single dad for whom she was employed. Part time, of course, as she had college courses during the day and she babysat at night. He worked second shift, usually coming home at one in the morning on the dot. Rey could admit it, at least to herself, that she found him attractive. _Very_ attractive. She knew she shouldn't think such thoughts, as she was a recovering sex addict, but there was just something about his massive frame. From his broad shoulders and muscular chest, even if he only sold vacuum cleaners for a living. Honestly, she didn't really even know how that was still a job, but apparently he was exceptionally successful at it.

    He was divorced with an eleven year old son named Miles, who was a total sweetheart. They'd spent the day playing Fortnite and doing homework before it had been time for bed. That, thankfully, was a few hours ago, so she didn't have to worry about him waking up to interrupt anything that might happen.

    Rey knew it was probably wrong to lust after her boss, but she couldn't help it. She'd been babysitting for Mr. McTavish for a little over a year, and he'd been nothing but kind and respectful to her. He was mature, more knowledgeable about the world than any other boys her age.

    Maybe that was why Rey found herself drawn to him, ever since she accepted the babysitter job. She'd tried to be good, but she was only human. A girl could only resist constant temptation for so long, right?

    She was cleaning up the kitchen when she heard the door close and muffled footsteps coming closer.

    “Hello, Rey,” his deep timbre came from the threshold of the kitchen.

    She lifted her head to look at him, smiling in greeting. He looked so amazing, and the glasses he wore were always the most adorable thing ever. He was wearing some sort of red white and pink checkered button up shirt, and oh _god,_ the sleeves were rolled up to expose his forearms. Did he even know how much women liked that?

    “Hi there, Mr. McTavish. Miles is in bed. He fell asleep around nine, like usual. How was your day?” She asked, scrubbing her cleaning cloth along the counter.

    He shrugged, settling the leather satchel he carried to and from work down by the cabinets and replied, “It was nice, thank you. Bridget was up to her usual quackery again. She tried to sell someone the wrong vacuum for what she needed. The lady clearly needed something that could handle pet hair, but Bridget kept insisting on one that isn't designed for it.”

    “And that's when you swooped in to save the poor woman, right?” She smiled back at him.

    Never in Rey’s life would she have thought she'd have such an interest in vacuum cleaners, but because he sold them, they were suddenly so very interesting.

    “I did, yes. I didn't want her to have to return it because it wasn't what she needed. People don't know about good customer service anymore, these days. I want our store to shine for that,” he said with pride in his voice.

    “I think it would be hard for you not to. You have the best customer service, always taking good care of everyone,” she murmured, having to bite her lip to keep what else was on her mind at bay.

    She wanted to be on the receiving end of his customer service. She wanted to have him focus on her and give her the best service she'd ever had. Pressing her thighs together at the image of him bending her over the counter and ravaging her until they were both spent, she had to push that idea from her thoughts. No, they couldn't do that—she was in recovery and he was her boss.

    Maybe she'd think about it when she got home, but she couldn't do it now, not with him so close, with him in danger of her jumping him.

    “Oh, hey—I was going to ask you; do you know what a Fortnite is?” He was frowning, looking puzzled as he watched the movements of her hand.

    Rey blinked, taken by surprise at the question. “A fortnight? Isn't that like two weeks or something?”

    “Well, yes, but I've heard it's a game, too,” he said, his voice falling quiet with embarrassment.

    “It _is_ a game. Miles plays it while he's at his mom’s and he brought his Xbox over here tonight, so I played it, too. It’s a fun little game,” she said, turning to face him. “Why?”

    “I'm looking for something to do with him to help us bond more. He's not interested in little kid toys anymore, and I want to be able to show him that I can be as cool as his stepdad, Rick,” he said, and even from halfway across the kitchen, Rey could see how uncomfortable he was.

    Mr. McTavish was a forty-six year old man, awkward as shit and mocked for it his whole life, she just _knew._ It wasn't his age that made him awkward. It was just who he was, a man that preferred the quietness of nature over technology. Rey thought it admirable that he wanted to do this for his son, her heart warming and swelling with happiness for him, even as it somehow managed to squeeze in pain at his obvious discomfort at the situation, as well.

    He was a man who took care of himself, and his body showed very little signs of aging, still strong and more than capable. He may have been twenty-seven years her senior, but she could hardly care. Mr. McTavish was a man she could rely on, one that could take care of her. He was financially stable, but she wasn't interested in his money.

    His voice was booming when he wanted it to be, but he could be tender and gentle, as well. He was big and strong, and he had the most beautiful, wonderfully soft looking hands. She could easily imagine those hands all over her, caressing her as he called her his good girl. He could care for her, she thought.

    How many times had she imagined what would happen if he came home and found her asleep in his massive bed? She'd lost count, and the only thing that kept her from doing it was the potential that he didn't see her like that and he'd throw her out, just like everyone else in her life had.

    “Oh. Well, if you want, I can show you how to play it?” she asked, shrugging. “Unless you just want me to go home now. You don't need babysitting services anymore tonight.”

    That somehow seemed to offend him, his brow furrowing, his hand running through salt and pepper hair before dropping back down to his side. “I understand if you need to get home to study, Rey. I won't keep you, it's all right. It would be...inappropriate for you to stay beyond this point, I think.”

    Feeling panicked and somewhat crushed that he would send her away, Rey shook her head. “It’s okay, I don't mind!” she said in a rush. “Look, just ignore that I'm here or something. I can keep cleaning, I'll stay out of the way, I’ll—” _Please don't send me away,_ she cried mentally.

    “Alright, alright, you can show me how to play. Do we have any soda? Gamers like soda, right?” he asked, tilting his head in a manner that made Rey think of a lost little puppy. The poor guy had absolutely _no_ fucking clue what was going on but he was trying. He was trying so hard, and Rey was helpless but to nod in response.

    “Yeah, and Doritos, too, but you don't have any of those. I only cook Miles wholesome, healthy meals, per your and your ex-wife’s request,” she said, shrugging helplessly.

    “Well, we’re going to make this a gamer’s night. So let’s order something and pawn some noobs!” he said, rubbing his hands together in excitement.

    “Pawn?” Rey echoed, trying her best not to laugh. Oh, bless his heart, the poor, sweet man. She needed to save him.

    Mr. McTavish nodded eagerly. “Yeah, pawn. You know, show them who’s boss. Kick them in the…” he looked around to make sure that they were alone before he finished quietly, “ass.”

    Rey faked a gasp, pretending to clutch her pearls. “Mr. McTavish!” she admonished playfully, batting at him with her cloth. “Although I think the proper term you're looking for is pwn.”

    “Yeah, that's the one. We'll pwn some noobs!”

    “Well, first you've got to learn how to play. Why don't you go get settled on the couch and I'll order some food, okay?” she asked, already pulling her phone out of her pocket to scroll through any restaurants that could possibly still be open at this time of night.

    He lingered for a moment, seemingly unsure before she heard his footsteps disappear from the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

    When the food arrived from Denny’s, which now delivered 24/7, thank god, Rey was met with at the door by Mr. McTavish, their hands both extended to offer some cash. They exchanged looks, something passing between them before his eyes narrowed and as he held her gaze, he pushed his hand forward for the delivery woman to take, tip included.

    Rey felt a flood of heat rush through her face, that same annoying voice springing up to say something along the lines of _look at him take care of you!_ She opted to ignore the one that said she should reward him for the gesture. Dropping her own hand back down to her side, she pocketed her own cash and instead took the bags of food.

    It wasn’t like the food was fine dining or anything like that, but as they settled around the couch, where she scarfed down her pancakes and he dug into his burger, there was a silence that seemed to stretch between them.

    It wasn’t necessarily that it was uncomfortable, but it was different. They’d never actually been alone together for any length of time, and while that was exactly what Rey wanted, she didn’t want him to feel pressured or forced into anything. She wanted anything that might happen between them to be because he wanted it, not because he felt like he had to.

    “Are you alright?” she asked, looking up at him over one of her last bites of pancake.

    Looking like he’d been roused from some deep inner thought, he rolled his shoulders, reminding her very much like a birth rustling its feathers. “I'm fine, just thinking.” He paused for a moment, standing up to gather the trash and take it to the kitchen. When he came back, he asked, “So how do we play?”

    Rey's brain short-circuited for a moment. He didn't mean—? Did he? _Oh,_ yeah. The game. Right. The game that he wanted to learn so that he could play it with his son. “O-oh, uhm,” she sputtered, wiping at a bit of maple syrup on the corner of her lip. Setting her own dishes aside, she got up and turned the Xbox on, swapping the input on the television over to the correct one. She handed him the controller with a soft little “here” and sat beside him, perhaps just a _little_ closer than she needed to.

    She tried not to notice the way the controller, which was a little big for her hands, looked absolutely dwarfed by his own. Those hands, with those long, thick fingers that would probably feel so much better than her own—

    “Oh, don't hold it like that,” she blurted out, instantly reaching over to help him adjust his grip. He'd been holding it with one hand and using the thumb and pointer fingers from his other one to try to navigate through the menus at her instruction.

    He stilled under her touch, looking down at her with that same lost puppy dog expression. “This is very difficult.”

    “It just takes some practice,” she breathed back, trying not to let her hands twitch to draw attention to how she was reveling in the warmth of him. “You have to just work on your hand-eye coordination, and you'll be the best daddy ever.”

    Sure, the statement was rather bold, but she absolutely did _not_ miss the way his cheeks flushed and his eyes flickered quickly away from hers. Hoping she hadn't embarrassed him, she took her hands from his and pointed at the screen to instruct him on how to choose a character.

    “Right,” he said, clearing his throat. “So I just pick a skin?”

    “Yeah, it's basically how your character looks,” she replied, looking through the options as he struggled to scroll through them.

    “Okay, so I just...push this one?” he asked in confirmation, looking to her.

    Rey nodded, leaning over to bump her shoulder against his. “Yep, that's right! See, you've got it down already. You're going to be awesome at this game, Daddy.”

     _That_ definitely seemed to capture his attention, and Rey hadn't even meant to slip it in there. It had just sort of happened! Oh god, she was fired, she was so fired. She'd accidentally called her employer a kinky sex name and he was going to demand her to get out and never return, that he couldn't have a pervert like her around his house.

    However, none of those things happened, and just as she was about to try and brush it off like nothing happened, though her face was flaming in a way it hadn't since that one time in high school when she'd gotten her period during gym class—

    “What did you call me?” he asked, his voice low and quiet. When she met his eyes, they were burning a deep umber color, his pupils dilated so far that they threatened to swallow up the irises. _Oh._

    She faltered, unable to think clearly when he was looking at her with that expression; the one that spoke of a deep-seated hunger. “Uhm, I—”

    Why did she suddenly feel very inexperienced next to this man? This man that was the epitome of sweet and gentle awkwardness in all things? Okay, maybe not _all_ things. Or maybe it was just because she'd said _that._

    Very slowly, he enunciated every word, holding her eyes with his own, _“What did you call me, Rey?”_

    Feeling warmth pool deep in her belly, she shifted slightly on the couch to press her thighs together as she whispered the word, “Daddy.”

    It was just a simple word, right? But why did saying it out loud cause her nerve endings to tingle, especially when it was directed towards him, a man who was actually a father? He could take care of his kid—he could take care of her in a different way, right? Maybe she was overthinking it, but maybe she wasn't thinking enough, too.

    He breathed in sharply through his nose, his head moving in a nod that seemed to be directed at himself. Very carefully, he set the controller on the couch and reached up, his long fingers grasping the side of his glasses. Removing them, he set them down beside the controller and turned to her, his dark eyes boring into hers.

    “Is that what you want, Rey?” he asked, and something about the low tone made her heart flutter. “Do you want me to be your Daddy?”

    Rey bit her lip, wondering what context he was meaning that in. She didn't want him to be her actual father, no. Just an authority figure in her life that she could rely on to care about and take care of her. It was suddenly hard to answer, and she was afraid she'd ruined the mood, _if_ there was a mood. She could very well be hallucinating this entire moment; any moment now, she could wake up and they'd still be sitting here trying to get him to use the controller correctly.

    Before she got a chance to reply, he leaned in closer, filling her field of vision until it was just him. “Do you want to be my good girl, Rey?”

    Any qualms she may have had about context flew right out the window, and she was fairly sure her underwear would have as well, had they not been dripping wet.

    “Yes, daddy. I want to be your good girl,” she repeated, her voice barely above a whisper.

    “I'm going to touch you now, Rey,” he murmured, his hand lifting, drifting closer. “May I touch you? I can smell you from here.”

    She nodded so quickly that she was sure her head would detach from her shoulders and roll away. “Yes. Touch me, daddy.”

    Mr. McTavish smiled in response, his mouth drawn up into a quirk at the corner with the smug knowledge that he'd gained the upper hand. “Take your pants off then, kitten. I've been secretly wanting to hear you say that for months. I've thought about you, every single night I've watched you walk out my door.”

    Already standing and shoving her pants down her thighs, Rey faltered and blinked at him, stunned. “Y-you have?”

    “I have. I'm glad you were the one to make a move,” he commented as he guided her to lay back on the couch. “I wanted you to want this.”

    “I do, I _do_ want this!” she said, relaxing back against the cushion as he rested his large hands on her calves, spreading her wider until one foot fell to the floor, her body on full display for him. The motion made her bite her lip, still unable to believe this was happening. She felt vulnerable, exposed to the predatory look in his eyes, the way his fingers dug into her skin.

    She gasped softly as she felt the tip of one warm finger glide through her folds and slip inside of her body. “O-oh!” she panted whispered softly, hips lifting to encourage him deeper.

    “Oh, you like that, do you? You like my finger filling your pretty pussy up?” he asked, crooking his finger inside of her until she gasped. He'd pressed it right against her g-spot, the pressure almost unbearable.

    Her fingers were clawed into the couch cushions, seeking purchase for something, anything, to ground her back to earth, because her body was surely flying away. There was no way this was actually happening. No fucking way.

    “This is really happening, kitten, I assure you,” he chuckled, adding another finger. He spread them within her, and it took Rey a moment to realize what he was doing. He was preparing her body, stretching her wide for his cock.

    If she hadn't been wet before (and she most definitely had been), then she was flooded right now, eyes closed to focus on the pleasure.

    “Ah, ah,” he purred, reaching up with his free hand. He gripped her jaw firmly and tilted her face back down to him. “Look at me, kitten. Keep your eyes on me like a good girl while I fill this pretty little cunt with my fingers.”

    Rey tried to keep her eyes on him, at this _absolute god_ between her legs, the sounds of his fingers loud and lewd in the room. She had a moment to worry about Miles waking, but that seemed to be the farthest thing from Mr. McTavish's mind. He seemed like a completely different person right now than the awkward, adorable man she'd grown fond of, but she was absolutely _not_ complaining. Rey may be the one in sex addict rehab, and having a relapse of monumental proportions (if the buldge in his jeans was anything to go by), but she simply couldn't give a damn.

    She met his gaze, glassy hazel to burning amber, and she moaned softly at how sure and confident he looked. “ _O-oh, daddy!_ Right there, you're—ah!” she panted, the heat from his eyes enough to help her orgasm build at an exceptional pace. She'd never been one for intimate sex like this, usually preferring doggy style or something facing _away_ from her partner. But something with him just made her want that connection for more than just a quick fuck. She wanted that intimacy, that emotional connection that came with looking deep into someone's eyes.

    “Are you going to cum, kitten?” he asked, his voice lower and a bit more raspy. He curled his fingers further into her, pressing right against the top portion of her walls, that one spot that was so sensitive to pressure.

    She could feel it building it further, the simmer climbing to a boil at the sounds of his wet fingers slapping into her soaked flesh.

    “Y-yes! I'm going to cum!” she moaned, hips arching as she threatened to come apart.

    “Yes, _what?”_ he growled, abruptly removing his fingers.

    Suddenly bereft, Rey nearly wailed, freezing against the sofa. She'd been _so_ fucking close! “Daddy! I was about to cum, daddy! Please! Please let me cum!”

    He licked his fingers slowly, one at a time as he watched her. His eyes burned with desire, and it took a moment for Rey to realize that he was enjoying the shit out of her suffering.

    He leaned down and her breath caught as his lips brushed against her ear, “When you cum, Rey, you're going to cum on your daddy's cock like a good girl. Understood?”

    Eyes wide, she nodded quickly, eager to do whatever he wanted in order for her to please him and for him to allow her to cum.

    Clearly, he'd had enough of waiting for a verbal answer, as he stood suddenly and jerked his belt free with sharp, quick tugs. His pants slid down powerful thighs, followed by a pair of navy blue boxers, and Rey was only too happy to drink him in.

    She was mesmerized by the sight of his cock, thick and hard for her. _Her._ His good girl. She didn't know if she'd ever seen a cock so hard before, and she could see every pulse of it as beads of clear fluid leaked from the tip.

    He certainly didn't have any issues with that as he got older, apparently.

    His large hand came down and he stroked along his length, staring down at her like he wanted to devour her.

    “Do you want this, Rey? Do you want your daddy to fuck you so well?” he rumbled, eyes dark.

    “Yes, daddy,” she whispered back, unsure how he wanted to do this. Did he want her to just lay here with him on top of her or did he want her to move into a different position? She was just about to open her mouth to ask when he spoke again.

    “Stand up, kitten. I'm going to see your face when you cum all over my cock,” he instructed, palming more roughly at himself as he took a step back to allow her room.

    She scrambled up, her body feeling needy and throbbing, only for him to place his hands on her waist and maneuver them so that he was sitting on the center cushion. He leaned forward to lift her shirt and press a tender kiss to her bare stomach before drawing her down into his lap. Her legs straddled either side of his thighs, her feet tucked over the edge of the cushion as she tried to figure out where to place her hands. It seemed like he wouldn't mind if she placed them on his shoulders, and as she did, his eyes smoldered possessively.

    “That's it, kitten. Hang on like a good girl. You're going to be so full of your daddy's cock,” he said as he guided her down onto him with sure hands.

    Her head fell back and she felt a shiver lick up her spine as he filled her slowly. He had to fight for every inch, as tight as she was, and he let out a hiss as he finally sheathed himself inside.

    She felt so completely stretched, and she didn't think she'd ever had sex with anyone who felt as good as Mr. McTavish did. If this was going to be a one-time thing, then she was going to make the absolute most of it, and she knew she'd be coming around her fingers and vibrator for a long time after this.

    “Oh! Oh, _daddy,_ you feel so good!” she breathed, giving a little wiggle of her hips to see if she could somehow pull him in deeper.

    His fingers tightened on her waist to the point of bruising and suddenly, he was lifting her up and thrusting up into her. It was hard and fast and completely not what Rey had been prepared for.

    “You take it so well, Rey. Such a good girl, _such_ a good girl,” he cooed, eyes locked on her face. “God, you look so pretty little this, that blush on your cheeks from my cock inside your pretty little cunt.”

    She lifted her head to look back down at him, suddenly struck with the sudden, intense urge to kiss him. She _never_ kissed anyone, _ever._ What the hell was it about Mr. McTavish that made her want to do things she normally never did.

    “Can I kiss you, daddy?” she asked, biting her own lip as he fucked into her over and over again, that heat coiling deep in her stomach. It wasn't hard to get her close to where she had been before, as close as she'd been.

    His only response was to stop pounding into her, his hand lifting from her hip to cup the back of her neck. Dragging her down into him, he kissed her deeply, somehow keeping it refined despite the bruising passion he was funneling into it.

    She moaned when he forced her lips apart and his tongue slipped into her mouth. Tangling her fingers into his hair, she tugged it as she sought more, unable to ever get enough of him, it seemed. He growled in response, nipping at her bottom lip as he took back control of her mouth. That was fine with Rey, as she had no plans of doing anything to upset him.

    Dropping his hand from her neck, he grabbed her hips again and lifted her, slamming her back down onto him as he licked and tasted every part of her mouth that he could. She cried out as he picked up a brutal pace, and somewhere in the back of her head, she knew she'd never been fucked so thoroughly in her entire life.

   “Oh— _oh, fuck, daddy!”_ she gasped when he released her mouth for a shaky breath. “Right there! God, right there!”

     _“Now_ you can cum, kitten. Cum all over that cock. Claim your daddy's cock like my good girl,” he commanded, his pace stuttering just a bit as he fought his body to hold back his release.

    Rey hardly had to be told twice, and as he angled his hips just right to pummel directly into a spot that had her coming and seeing stars. She tried to keep it quiet, mindful of his sleeping kid, but it was hard, and as her body spasmed, she collapsed against him and muffled her cried against his neck. God, he smelled so fucking good, too, and she just wanted to breathe him in for the rest of the night.

    He thrusted a handful more times, moving through her orgasm, until he made a sound close to a snarl against the side of her head, followed by a rough grunt. His body went still when it was buried deep in hers, as far as it could go, and and she felt his cum filling her to the brim, scalding and everything she could have ever imagined in her year of working for him.

    His hand was rubbing her lower back gently as they caught their breaths, and Rey nuzzled a bit more into him. She could definitely get used to this, she thought.

    It felt natural, like they'd been meant to do this, like they might actually have some chemistry and be compatible with each other. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking, her body on a high from a fantastic orgasm at the dick of a strong, attractive man that knew what to do with it.

    “Are you alright?” he asked, his voice vibrating through his chest and into her body. What stuck out further, though, was that he seemed to genuinely _care._ He wasn't just asking just to ask, his tone gentle and curious.

    Hiding her smile against his skin, she nodded softly. “Yeah, I'm—I’m okay. I just—oh god, what am I doing? I just _fucked_ my boss.”

    The panic was setting in and while some part of her had a feeling she wasn't going to get fired, she did need some time to reflect on what had just happened. This going to be so awkward from here on out, right? _Right?_ Although she knew she wanted to do this again. She absolutely wanted to do this again. Maybe as more than just the babysitter.

    Moving off of his lap, she avoided looking at him as she retrieved her pants and hastily pulled them back up, pointedly _ignoring_ his cum dripping down her inner thighs. She couldn't stand to see the expression on his face, the judging look he was probably leveling her way.

    She was to the door with her hand on the knob when she heard him call out from behind her, “Rey?”

    Pausing, she turned and looked at him over her shoulder, eyebrow raised as anxiety washed over her. “Yes?”

    He was twisted on the couch, one arm resting along the back as he eyed her, though his voice was kind as he said, “See you tomorrow, kitten.”

    Relief flooded through her at the knowledge that he didn't seem to be about to file some sort of lawsuit against her, and she managed to throw him a smile as she nodded, “Yes, daddy.”

    “Good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
